One Charmed Night
by Ryuu-Xana
Summary: There's more to the story than what Chris "Perry" is telling the Sisters. Set after "Prince Charmed" 6x12 Leo tells Chris to be honest and he takes the advice no matter the reaction from everyone. But there are somethings not even the Sisters expected
1. Preview

**One Charmed Night: Trailer**

"What is Chris doing in our house? And why is he sleeping on our couch?" asked Piper as she walked into the living room with Phoebe and Paige right behind her.

* * *

"Do you want to know the truth?" shouted Chris exasperatedly. He couldn't believe he was going to tell them everything.

"Well something would be nice instead of you being Mr. Mysterious all the time," countered Piper in the same tone.

"Fine," said Chris, raising his hand to his forehead. Before their eyes, a mark of sorts showed on his forehead. It looked like Chris was wiping away his skin.

* * *

"I'm your son!"

* * *

"And if we don't do something soon I may never exist and there might never be a way to stop the biggest threat to all mankind as we know it."

* * *

"I want my magic bound. I don't want to fight demons."

"Okay if you're—"

"But I want to keep my Whitelighter powers. I don't like the idea of being bound to the earth. I want to orb to see you or dad whenever and not be stuck in one place forever." He smiled at his mom. "I just want to be as normal as I can and still be half angel."

Piper nodded. "If you're sure this is what you want, who am I to stop you?"

* * *

"M-Mom?" his voice was shaky. The door clicked behind him. He waited. There was no answer. He walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the table.

'I'll be home soon,' it read.

'Call me if you need me or contact dad.'

"Dad?" Chris called shakily.

"They're not here." Chris turned to see Wyatt walking down the stairs toward him.

"W-Where are they?" Chris was still shaken by the whole incident.

"Mom's out shopping and Dad's," Wyatt shifted his gaze skyward, "up there." He shifted his gaze back toward his little brother. "He wouldn't mind you going up there." A look of concern covered his face as if he just noticed how pale his little brother was. "What's wrong, Chris?"

"I—I've been—

* * *

"You have to go to Tulsa."

* * *

After they were alone from people he said, "There's something going on here, I can feel it. Something isn't right. There's too much negativity in the air."

"I—"

"It's okay if you can't tell me what's going on. I have secrets of my own. But I might be able to help. This is dangerous."

* * *

"Call me," he said in a rush. "Call me if you need. I swear I will come immediately."

She grabbed her phone, ready to put in his number.

"No," he said grabbing her hand. "Not by phone. Just call my name. It doesn't matter where I am or where you are. I will hear you no matter what."

* * *

Everything exploded in a flash of light.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Okay, so tell me what you think. And so you know (if you haven't figured it out yet) this is a crossover. With what you ask? I can't tell. But I have a question for my readers, so please message me when you think you know what this crosses with.

Oh wait. Wow! It's on the categories. Damn. Okay. Well if you didn't look at those (no going back) then guess and message because I need opinions...

Okay never mind. Heres my question.

**Chris: Red or Sapphire.**

(This will impacted the story and I don't quite know which to choose.)

Bye,  
Ryuu


	2. Prologue

Okay, so I realize this may not make any sense at all but the way I'm doing this there will be a sequel, and in order to make the outcome of this story and everything in the next story make the least bit of sense, since everything is all improbable, I thought a good way to do so would be to add the Infinite Improbability Drive. And for those of you who have never read "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" I bet this all sounds like babble.

If anybody has any questions feel free to leave them in a review or PM me.

Oh and I own nothing except for this crazy twisted plot that is almost so twisted its almost straight and the planet ZD-532. And if that is already a planet, it is a coincidence.

* * *

Prologue

In the depths of space an office intern stared out the window of an office on the planet ZD-532, which resides in the space of ZZ9 Plural Z Alpha. What he saw was most curious and improbable as what he saw was the Infinite Improbability Drive floating past the window.

"Oh dear," said Trillian when she read the read out on her screen. "We may have just lost the Infinite Improbability Drive."

"May have?" inquired Zaphod. "What do you mean 'May have'? Did we or did we not, Trillian?"

"My read-out is suggesting we have, but, really, how reliable are computers these days anyway?" asked Trillian with the cheapest smile money could buy plastered on her face.

"If we have, then we must go find it immediately." Zaphod turned toward the computer. "Computer, what is the probability of it landing on a planet in this vicinity?" He turned back toward Trillian. "Was it on?" he inquired.

"Yes, it was, meaning it could be anywhere."

"The probability of the IID being in this sector of space is thirty-eight hundred fifty-seven trillion, thirty-eight hundred fifty-seven billion, thirty-eight hundred fifty-seven million, thirty-eight hundred fifty-seven thousand, three hundred eighty-five and thirty-eight to one," the computer calculated as it finished printing out the read-out.

Trillian examined the read-out to make sure she had heard the computer right. What was the probability of all those numbers matching?

* * *

In another part of this infinite span of space known as our universe, the Infinite Improbability Drive fell through a puddle and then down into darkness and then mysteriously landed in the San Francisco bay with a huge splash as it fell from the sky.

* * *

A most peculiar thing was happening in a forest that is not of this world, or any world really. One would say that it was a world all of its own. Only five beings in the whole universe know about it. But if you know the secret of the rings, then you know the secret of the Forest and all of the secrets it holds. All though at this time it was currently undergoing…Maintenance. That's what we'll call it for now. Although what does one call it when multiple puddles mysteriously combine into one? …Pandemonium: That's what it shall be called for the time being.


	3. Marked

Chapter 1. Finally. Tell me what you think. And should Chris' mark be Scarlet, Sapphire, or a different color? Should the color of the mark react with him being a witch-lighter? And if you say yes, I need a color. Thanks.

And thank you all fro reviewing. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1: Marked

An earthquake shook the very foundations of this dimension as multiple layers of space and time collided. Only those who were underground and high in the clouds felt it. It disturbed them very much, but neither side notice anything different about the feeling in the air. There were only two beings in the whole universe who knew what had happened not including the aliens who were searching desperately for the Infinite Improbability Drive.

* * *

Chris Halliwell sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge thinking of what exactly to tell the Sisters when the collision of dimensions happened but since he was neither above nor below the earth when it happened, he did not feel the pulsing of atoms in the air.

Yes, he finally realized after much thought, what Leo said was right. Chris needed to tell them the truth, but who knew if what he said would have any major impact—good or bad—on the future he was trying to change. There were things he just couldn't bring himself to say.

Chris brought his hand up to his forehead to ease the sudden but dull throb that just manifested itself there. If anyone had been watching the scene, they may have thought it peculiar, because when the first throb of his head hit, he himself flashed a single color.

But back to the matter at hand: If he were going to change things and save Wyatt, he would have to tell them everything, no matter what reaction he got.

Chris stood up from his spot on the Golden Gate Bridge and orbed into the Sisters' house. Now to wait…

Chris found himself yawning. This whole ordeal was tiring. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe had vanquished every demon he could think of vanquishing and still had nothing. Maybe the threat to Wyatt wasn't a demon threat at all, but something different entirely. Maybe they had all been looking at this all wrong.

Chris yawned again. No point in worrying about this now. Everybody in the house was asleep and it was time for him to do the same. He walked over the couch in the living room of the house after taking a comforter out of the closet. Chris unfolded it carefully and crawled under it, hoping things would go well tomorrow.

* * *

Chris awoke with a scream. He was covered in cold sweat and he was shivering.

"Who screamed?" Chris heard Paige ask from upstairs.

"It was a male," declared Phoebe. "Maybe a demon?"

"But why would a demon scream?" questioned Paige. "It could have been Leo."

"But Leo doesn't scream."

"Actually, it sounded like—"

"Chris," concluded both witches together.

A minute later Chris heard Piper ask, "What was that? Am I the only one who heard someone scream?"

"No," said Paige looking at Phoebe.

"We think it was Chris," concluded Phoebe.

"Why is Chris in our house?" asked Piper skeptically. "Leo!" As soon as Leo orbed in Piper hissed, "Why is _he_ in our house?"

"Well, I told him to be honest to you guys and I guess he took me at my word." Piper glared at him. "Maybe he wanted to talk to you guys before you started your 'fun-filled' day of demon hunting," added Leo, air-quoting the term "Fun-filled."

"But why is he in our house? And why is he sleeping on our couch?" asked Piper, still not satisfied with Leo's answer.

Chris took a deep breath and turned around on the couch. "Look. I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have snuck in last night and slept on the couch, but I wanted to catch you at the earliest time possible and…this seemed like a good way to do it." He paused. "I came here and I'm taking Leo's advice." He looked at Leo for support. Chris wasn't sure why he did so, but it eased his nerves a bit. "I'm here to tell the truth." He took a deep breath. "The complete truth."

"But why now?" asked Paige. "Why not before?"

"And what about 'Future consequences'?" asked Phoebe.

Chris tensed.

"Why did you scream, Chris?" asked Leo, trying to change the subject.

"Bad dream. It doesn't make sense. Something to do with a Cherokee myth about a fallen angel."

Everybody looked at one another.

"Fine. Do you want to know the truth?" Chris shouted exasperatedly. He couldn't believe he was actually going to tell them everything. But how would it affect future circumstances? His future? Chances were that it couldn't make things worse…Could it?

"Well something would be nice instead of you being Mr. Mysterious all the time," countered Piper in the same tone.

"Fine," said Chris, putting a hand on his forehead to ease his nerves. As he did so the same flash of color and patterns showed on his face as before.

"What was that?" asked Piper.

"What was…what?" asked Chris.

"I—It…never mind," she said dismissively, with a wave of a hand. "Continue."

Chris touched his forehead again; this time the mark appeared and stayed on his face.

"What's with the mark?" Piper asked slowly.

"And why does it—" started Phoebe.

"Look like the symbol—" continued Paige.

"On the front of the Book of Shadows?" finished Leo.

Chris looked at them like they were all crazy. "Mark?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"You might want to take a look in a mirror then," said Paige.


End file.
